Under The Moon
by shatteredsky888
Summary: He received no answer, but didn’t need one. It was simple. He loved her." First story/oneshot. Hope you enjoy it! Post-Twilight Princess
1. Under The Moon Original

**Under The Moon**

It was night in Hyrule. The trees rustled slightly as the spring breeze flowed along. Though it was late in the night, the moon gave its light to those who enjoyed its company, enveloping the land with its glow.

It was a rare night for the moon to look as bright and big as it did, but it was on this night that a solitary soul dressed in a green tunic sat upon one of the terraces that overlooked most of the town residing below. For a town that was usually bustling throughout the day, the nights were quiet enough to hear the gentle breeze moving past.

The young man sighed as he let his legs dangle over the side of the wall, and leaned backwards slightly, supporting his weight on his hands; those planted on both sides of hi. He looked up towards the moon, allowing his thoughts to run free across the plains of his mind.

Looking at the pale circle in the night sky, he slightly smiled. As much as he loved Hyrule during the day, he loved the nightlife just as much. Sure, there weren't many souls still awake to keep him company on nights like this, but he didn't mind at all. Nights in Hyrule brought the young warrior peace, and allowed him to unwind and ponder the thoughts that brought themselves to his attention.

Yet the smile started to fade from his lips, as he thought of the other reason to why he enjoyed the night so much. Ever since his recent… transformation, the warrior felt more comfortable at night, and even more so when the moon was out. It would be on the nights that the moon made its full appearance that that he felt something stir within him, as if the beast inside would surface again. The movement, at times, would grow to a point where he would have to resist the urge to howl at the moon itself.

The warrior was confused at this, as he thought he had rid himself of the Twilight that caused his transformation in the first place. Surely the destruction of the mirror shattered the connection between the two realms, but yet, what happened if it didn't sever the possibility of his transformation?

The thought of transforming caused a slight anxiety within the young man. Now that he finally found a place among the kingdom as the protector of its beloved princess, the idea of transforming could lead to disastrous results.

In fact, it was one of the better reasons he kept his transformation a secret. Only one person within the kingdom knew about his secret, since he had met her along his quest in that form. But as of now, if she remembered his secret, no trace of it remained. The few times she spoke to him led him to believe she had forgotten it, as if it was a dream.

And with that thought, his mind shifted to an image of her. Images such as this were not uncommon by far, and often plagued his mind as he sat on the terrace. Not that he complained of course.

There was just something about her, something that the young man couldn't put his finger on. He knew this from the first time he laid eyes upon her, in his wolf form. Perhaps it was just the reaction he received when she saw him. Unlike others, who cowered in fear or attacked him, she didn't. Instead, she looked upon him with regard as she spoke to Midna about her search, before kneeling down and apologizing for his imprisonment. Something in the sincerity of her tone had perked his wolfish ears at the time, causing him to lose himself in her eyes. This would have continued, until Midna decided to lower herself onto his back rather quickly.

Slightly shifting, the warrior tried to ignore his thoughts of her, though failing in the process.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her!" he muttered aloud.

He received no answer, but didn't need one. It was simple. He loved her. To him, she was the epitome of beauty itself, and more. But his love stretched far beyond that of pure looks. He loved her for her personality, her charm, her wit, and everything else that composed her. To him, she had no flaws. To him, she was a reincarnation of a goddess. It was why he felt so lucky to be her protector. He knew deep down, that he would rather see himself fall than see her hurt in the slightest.

There happened to be one positive perk about his new position. And this was the fact that he was able to speak with her quite freely. And so he did, learning over time about her, her past, and her thoughts. And it was because of this, that his love for her grew gradually as well as their friendship.

But the young warrior could only dream. He was fully aware of her rank. He was just a commoner after all, and she a princess. How could someone with such a noble status such as herself ever _consider_ a commoner to be worthy of her hand in marriage, let alone one with a beast within?

The warrior glanced at the giant clock tower towards the eastern part of the town. Noticing it was about one in the morning, he let out a tired sigh. Within hours, it would soon be morning, and he'd be next to the princess, accompanying her as she tended to suitors.

Ah, the suitors. Suitors from all over the land came to wed the beautiful princess, but none succeeded. Each was welcomed warmly from the princess, but also politely turned down. It would seem as though none appealed to her, but the warrior believed that, someday, a suitor would arrive and be her "perfect match."

And so, the young warrior waited in dread. He would eventually have to suffer the torment of watching her wed another, and it would cut into him as if it were sharper than his blade. He would have to put on a smile for her, and watch with a broken heart from a distance.

He looked back to the moon, closing his eyes, and wishing nothing but for her to find herself happy with whatever man she chose.

"It's quite beautiful out here, isn't it?"

The warrior opened his eyes, and looked towards the origin of the voice. He found it, causing his eyes to grow wide.

"Prin-Princess?" he stuttered, his eyes never leaving her. Immediately, he swung his legs around, hopped off, and bowed before her.

"No need to be so formal, Link," she smiled. It was her genuine smile, reserved only for him.

"If I may be so bold, Zelda, what exactly are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

Her gaze never left the moon. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to visit the terrace, though I usually come out here during the day when I'm deep in thought." She stopped, and looked him over. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm usually out here around this time, thinking," he responded.

"About?"

"Things." He muttered, keeping it as vague as possible. It would be awkward for the princess to know that he was thinking of her. Quickly changing the subject, asked,

"How goes it with the suitors?"

She didn't answer quickly. Instead, she looked back towards the night sky. "Things have been… well enough, I suppose." She sounded disappointed. "Though honestly, Link, the man I really want, probably doesn't feel the same way."

Link stood there dumbstruck. How could anyone not want to have Zelda at his side in marriage?

"Oh come now Zel, I'm sure he'll come around." He paused before continuing. "I mean, Zel, they'd have to be insane to not want you as a wife. You're beautiful, inside and out."

She turned to him, her eyes wider than before; her cheeks stained with a red hue. "Do you honestly mean that?" she asked in a hushed tone.

The warrior rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and looked down towards the silent town. "Of course I do, Zel. There's not a single doubt about that in my mind."

She smiled at that, with the blush on her cheeks turning a deeper red. She stared at him, and a silence formed between the two.

She broke it after several minutes. "You know, you still have yet to tell me what you're thinking about."

Link tensed up. _Not good_. "It's nothing," he said, trying to stop the conversation before it delved any deeper into the subject.

"Come on, Link. I can see something is on your mind."

"And what makes you think that?"

"This," Zelda held up her left hand, showing him the back of her palm. On it, the golden triangle glowed, with the left triangle radiating a brighter shine. "And the fact that it's practically written all over your face."

Link, now slightly red in the face, was backed into a corner, one without an exit. Sure, he could lie to get out of this situation, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

He moved to the ledge of the terrace, looking at the moon. He could feel her eyes following his movements.

Slowly, he let out a breath. "It was about you, Zel," he paused, but did not meet her eyes. "It's always been about you, every night I'm on this terrace. I keep worrying that the next day will be the day when your 'perfect prince' will arrive, and take you out of my life. And even though I'll always be there to protect you, I'd still feel like I lost you."

He turned to face her, his pair of cerulean eyes meeting her own. It was then he noticed how beautiful she looked, standing in the moon's light. He needed a second before he could continue. "I know it's wrong as your protector, but I've come to… love you. I have since that day I first laid eyes on you, and it only grew as time passed."

Link turned away. He didn't want to see her reaction, assuming it was the same one playing in his mind. "But these are just my selfish desires, which I apologize for. I want you to be happy, Zel, with whomever you choose. I know you can't possibly feel the same wa-"

He never finished, for Zelda had taken the liberty to spin him around and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, warm, but held meaning. It wasn't a desperate kiss, but one that felt necessary.

Link, with all his warrior instincts, took a second to realize what was happening, before returning the kiss.

He soon realized what he was doing, and gently pulled away, much to his disappointment. He of course, wasn't the only one disappointed.

"Wh-what was that for?" he stammered.

Zelda blushed. "Because maybe your assumption is false, Link," she replied in a whisper-like manner.

"But… what about this lov-"

"It's you, Link. It's always been you. I'll admit it took me some time to realize it, but I've never been more sure."

"But I'm a commoner, Zel, one with…" he paused, afraid to usher his secret.

As if reading his mind, she finished it for him. "A wolf form?" He looked on at her. _So she did remember_. "Link, I never judged you when we first met. Why would I judge you now? If anything, the wolf in you just makes you more unique than you already are."

She moved closer, and he could feel his heart racing faster. "Besides," she started, placing her hands on his chest, "you may be a commoner, but you're also a hero. _MY_ hero."

Link turned his head away. "You can't possibly mean that, Zel."

Her hands moved up from his chest, cupping both sides of his face as she turned it to face her. "I mean it. Every single word," she stated softly, losing herself in the blue ocean of Link's eyes.

That was enough for him. Placing his hands on both sides of her hips, he kissed her passionately, letting his pent up feelings of desire, relief, and happiness flow into this single kiss. She released a small whimper of pleasure, which only encouraged his approach. Her mind blanked out, and her mouth moved on its own, returning his advance with just as much passion. The intensity between the two increased, their senses becoming as lost as they were in the surrounding world. To them, there were no ranks that divided them, no troubles that disturbed them. It lasted until the burning sensation in their lungs forced them to pull apart for air. Foreheads pressed together, they breathed slowly, enveloped in a pleasant silence.

"I love you, Zel." He stated, breaking the silence, taking in her beauty.

"I love you, too." She replied, her blush everlasting.

"We should get you to bed. What are you planning to do with the suitors tomorrow?" he inquired with a smile.

"Send them home. I already chose my prince," she said, grinning, as she claimed his lips once more.

* * *

**Thanks for taking time to read this. Please, if it's not too much to ask, hit the review button. =)**

**Constructive criticism is more than welcome, and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!**

**-Shattered Sky  
**


	2. Under The Moon Edited

**Under The Moon**

It was night in Hyrule. The trees rustled slightly as the spring breeze flowed along. Though it was late in the night, the moon gave its light to those who enjoyed its company, enveloping the land with its glow.

It was a rare night for the moon to look as bright and big as it did, but it was on this night that a solitary soul dressed in a green tunic sat upon one of the terraces that overlooked most of the town residing below. For a town that was usually bustling throughout the day, the nights were quiet enough to hear the gentle breeze moving past.

The young man sighed as he let his legs dangle over the side of the wall, and leaned backwards slightly, supporting his weight on his hands; those planted on both sides of him. He looked up towards the moon, allowing his thoughts to run free across the plains of his mind.

Looking at the pale circle in the night sky, he slightly smiled. As much as he loved Hyrule during the day, he loved the nightlife just as much. Sure, there weren't many souls still awake to keep him company on nights like this, but he didn't mind at all. Nights in Hyrule brought the young warrior peace, and allowed him to unwind and ponder the thoughts that brought themselves to his attention.

Yet the smile started to fade from his lips, as he thought of the other reason as to why he enjoyed the night so much. Ever since his recent… transformation, the warrior felt more comfortable at night, and even more so when the moon was out. It would be on the nights that the moon made its full appearance that that he felt something stir within him, as if the beast inside would surface again. The movement, at times, would grow to a point where he would have to resist the urge to howl at the moon itself.

The warrior was confused at this, as he thought he had rid himself of the Twilight that caused his transformation in the first place. Surely the destruction of the mirror shattered the connection between the two realms, but yet, what happened if it didn't sever the possibility a transformation?

The thought of transforming caused a slight anxiety within the young man. Now that he had finally found a place among the kingdom as the protector of its beloved princess, the idea of transforming could lead to disastrous results.

In fact, it was one of the better reasons he kept his transformation a secret. Only one person within the kingdom knew about his curse, since he had met her along his quest in that form. But as of now, if she remembered his secret, no trace of it remained. The brief times she spoke with him led him to believe she had forgotten it, as if it was a dream.

And with that thought, his mind shifted to an image of her. Images such as this were not uncommon by far, and often plagued his mind as he sat on the terrace. Not that he complained of course.

There was just something about her, something that the young man couldn't put his finger on. He knew this from the first time he laid eyes upon her, in his wolf form. Perhaps it was just the reaction he received when she saw him. Unlike others, who cowered in fear or attacked him, she didn't. Instead, she looked upon him with regard as she spoke to Midna about her search, before kneeling down and apologizing for his imprisonment. Something in the sincerity of her tone had perked his wolfish ears at the time, causing him to lose himself in her eyes. This would have continued, until Midna decided to lower herself onto his back rather quickly.

Slightly shifting, the warrior tried to ignore his thoughts of her, though failing in the process.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her!" he muttered aloud.

He received no answer, but didn't need one. It was simple. He loved her. To him, she was the epitome of beauty itself, and more. But his love stretched far beyond that of pure looks. He loved her for her personality, her charm, her wit, and everything else that composed her. And above all else, he loved her for her support. Whether or not she was actually there, just the thought of her made him believe he could achieve the impossible, as long as it would bring him to her side again. In desperate times, she was his newfound strength; the spark that reignited his courage. To him, she had no flaws. To him, she was a reincarnation of a goddess. It was why he felt so lucky to be her protector. He knew deep down, that he would rather see himself fall than see her hurt in the slightest.

There happened to be one positive perk about his new position. And this was the fact that he was able to speak with her quite freely. And so he did, learning over time about her, her past, and her thoughts through their brief conversations. And it was because of this, that his love for her grew gradually as well as their friendship.

But the young warrior could only dream. He was fully aware of her rank. He was just a commoner after all, and she a princess. How could someone with such a noble status such as herself ever _consider_ a commoner to be worthy of her hand in marriage, let alone one with a beast within?

The warrior glanced at the giant clock tower towards the eastern part of the town. Noticing it was about one in the morning, he let out a tired sigh. Within hours, it would soon be morning, and he'd be next to the princess, accompanying her as she tended to suitors.

Ah, the suitors. Bearing gifts and adorned in lavish jewelry and clothing, suitors from all over the land came to wed the beautiful princess, but none succeeded. Each was welcomed warmly from the princess, but also politely turned down. It would seem as though none appealed to her, but the warrior believed that, someday, a suitor would arrive and be her "perfect match."

And so, the young warrior waited in dread. He would eventually have to suffer the torment of watching her wed another, and the heartache would cut into him as if it were sharper than his blade. He would have to put on a smile for her, albeit fake, and watch with a broken heart from a distance.

He looked back to the moon, closing his eyes, and wishing nothing but for her to find herself happy with whatever man she chose.

"It's quite beautiful out here, isn't it?"

The warrior opened his eyes, and looked towards the origin of the voice. He found it, causing his eyes to grow wide.

"Prin-Princess?" he stuttered, his eyes never leaving her. Immediately, he swung his legs around, hopped off the ledge, and bowed before her.

"No need to be so formal, Link," she smiled. It was her genuine smile, reserved only for him.

"If I may be so bold, Zelda, what exactly are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

Her gaze never left the moon. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to visit the terrace, though I usually come out here during the day when I'm deep in thought." She stopped, and looked him over. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm usually out here around this time, thinking," he responded.

"About?"

"Things." He muttered, keeping it as vague as possible. He didn't intend to let her in on his thoughts. Quickly changing the subject, asked, "How goes it with the suitors?"

She didn't answer quickly. Instead, she looked back towards the night sky. "Things have been… well enough, I suppose." She sounded disappointed. "Though honestly, Link, the man I really want, probably doesn't feel the same way."

Link stood there dumbstruck. How could anyone not want to have Zelda at his side in marriage?

"Oh come now Zel, I'm sure he'll come around." He paused before continuing. "I mean, Zel, they'd have to be insane to not want you as a wife. You're beautiful, inside and out."

She turned to him, her eyes wider than before; her cheeks stained with a red hue. "Do you honestly mean that?" she asked in a hushed tone.

The warrior rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and looked down towards the silent town. "Of course I do, Zel. There's not a single doubt about that in my mind."

She smiled at that, with the blush on her cheeks turning a deeper red. She stared at him, and a silence formed between the two.

She broke it after several minutes. "You know, you still have yet to tell me what you were thinking about."

Link tensed up. _Not good_. "It's nothing," he said flatly, trying to drop the conversation before it delved any deeper into the subject.

"Come on, Link. I can see something is on your mind."

"And what makes you think that?"

"This," Zelda held up her left hand, showing him the back of her palm. On it, the outline of a larger triangle glowed a mystical gold, with the left triangle within radiating a brighter shine. "And the fact that it's practically written all over your face.

Link, now slightly red in the face, was backed into a corner, one without an exit. Sure, he could lie to get out of this situation, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

He moved to the ledge of the terrace, looking at the moon. He could feel her eyes following his movements.

Slowly, he let out a breath, letting the words flow from his heart, his very soul, for the first time. "It was about you, Zel," he paused, but did not meet her eyes. "It's always been about you, every night I'm on this terrace. I keep worrying that the next day will be the day when your 'perfect prince' will arrive, and take you out of my life. And even though I'll always be there to protect you, I'd still feel like I lost you."

Link stayed silent for several seconds before continuing. "I wouldn't be able to stand it, Zel. You have no idea how you motivate me, even in such hopeless situations. When I'm down and out, you give me the strength to stand, and the resolve to fight the land's evil just to be at your side once more."

Her eyes widened, still fixated on his muscular form. _This has to be a dream_. Could he really mean all this? Could this really be coming from the heart of the man she had come to love and desire for?

He turned to face her, his pair of cerulean eyes meeting her own. It was then he noticed how beautiful she looked, standing in the moon's light. He took a second to catch his breath before he continuing. "I know it's wrong as your protector, but I've come to… love you. I have since that day I first laid eyes on you, and it only grew as time passed."

Link turned away. He didn't want to see her reaction, assuming it was the same one playing in his mind. "I doubt you could feel what I've felt, dreading every morning that today will be the day you marry, knowing your husband could never love you as much as I do; never want you… need you, as much as I do." A sigh left his lips, one full of sadness and misery. "But these are just my selfish desires, which I apologize for. I want you to be happy, Zel, with whomever you choose. I know you can't possibly feel the same wa-"

He never finished, for Zelda had taken the liberty to spin him around and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, warm, but held meaning. It wasn't a desperate kiss, but one that felt necessary.

Link, with all his warrior instincts, took a second to realize what was happening, before returning the kiss. His mouth moved on its own; hungry and seeking. It told her he needed it as much as she did.

He soon realized what he was doing, and gently pulled away, much to his disappointment. He of course, wasn't the only one disappointed.

"Wh-what was that for?" he stammered.

Zelda blushed. "Because maybe your assumption is false, Link," she replied in a whisper-like manner.

"But… what about this lov-"

"It's you, Link. It's always been you," she interrupted, "I'll admit it took me some time to realize it, but I've never been more sure."

"But I'm a commoner, Zel, one with…" he paused, afraid to usher his secret.

As if reading his mind, she finished his thought for him. "A wolf form?" He looked on at her, wide eyed. _So she did remember_. "Link, I never judged you when we first met. Why would I judge you now? If anything, the wolf in you just makes you more unique than you already are."

She moved closer, and he could feel his heart racing faster. "Besides," she started, placing her hands on his chest, "you may be a commoner, but you're also a hero. _MY_ hero."

Link turned his head away. "You can't possibly mean that, Zel."

Her hands moved up from his chest, cupping both sides of his face as she turned it to face her. "I mean it, Link. Every single word," she stated softly, losing herself in the blue ocean of Link's eyes.

That was enough for him. Placing his hands on both sides of her hips, he kissed her passionately, letting his pent up feelings of desire, relief, and happiness flow into this single kiss. She released a small whimper of pleasure, which only encouraged his approach. Her mind blanked out, and her mouth moved on its own, returning his advance with just as much passion. The intensity between the two increased, their senses becoming as lost as they were in the surrounding world. To them, there were no ranks that divided them, no troubles that disturbed them, and no evil corrupting the lands. It lasted until the burning sensation in their lungs forced them to pull apart for air. Foreheads pressed together, they breathed slowly, enveloped in a pleasant silence.

"I love you, Zel." He stated, breaking the silence, taking in her beauty.

"I love you, too." She replied, her blush everlasting.

"We should get you to bed. What are you planning to do with the suitors tomorrow?" he inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Send them home," she started, a smile to match his gracing her face, "I already chose my prince."

He could only chuckle as she pulled him in to claim his lips once more.


End file.
